The Late Amelia Pond
The Late Amelia Pond was the 10th episode of the Bluesilver sixth series. It came to be one of the most expensive episodes in Doctor Who history, due to its heavy use of CGI to depict - among other things - multiple points in Earths timeline. Synopsis Amy Pond is trapped in the TARDIS as it hurtles uncontrollably through time. Can The Doctor and Rory get her back with only a piece of psychic paper and access to the portfolio of one of the most influential artists of all time? Plot The Doctor and Rory stand back to back on the rocky, beach planet Zaldaea, surrounded by crustacean-like aliens wielding spears decorated with shells and coral. The Doctor waves his "deadly" Sonic Screwdriver around like a weapon and some of the aliens back off. Meanwhile, Amy pours numerous colourful chemicals into a bucket, picks it up and rushes into the distance. As Rory mumbles where Amy is, she shows up and threatens the aliens with the bucket. She splashes some on the ground, which instantly darkens. The aliens run off and The Doctor asks Amy how she learned to mix dangerous chemicals like that, she reveals it's just food colouring and water as they run back to the TARDIS with a jade, pillar-like ornament in tow. The Doctor pulls out some wires from The TARDIS console and attaches them to the pillar as the diamond shaped head separates and the gap emits a blue glow. The Doctor taps some stuff to "triangulate the signal, and the Time Harp to its source in... Leo Da Vinci's Studio!" Amy disconnects the Jade Pillar while The Doctor and Rory go ahead into Renaissance Italy. As Amy starts to leave, the doors slam shut and The TARDIS begins to dematerialize. Rory runs back and bangs on the doors of The TARDIS as The Doctor tries to sonic it back, to no avail. Amy tumbles around the TARDIS, screaming as it ferociously hurtles through the Time Vortex before grinding to a halt. She rushes to the doors, opening them to see a massive cloud of dark gas surrounding the TARDIS. She looks at the TARDIS monitor, learning she is in the Paleoarchean Era in the middle of an erupting volcano. Amy panics as the TARDIS begins dematerializing again, and the air bubble the surrounded it is absorbed by volcanic gas. The Doctor is scolded by Rory for letting such a thing happen, and storms off into town. Leonardo asks The Doctor what brought him to his studio in the first place. The Doctor points towards a harp in a corner, identifying it as a time harp, a powerful artefact that has an unfortunate tenancy to open rifts to the open time vortex when unstable, and that the jade pillar Amy has in the TARDIS contains technology that would stabilize it. As Rory storms through the town, furious with The Doctor, he notices wisps of dark indigo smoke streaming from a deserted backstreet. He investigates, believing it to have something to do with the TARDIS and the Jade Pillar. Clouds spiral out of a dark portal, presumably leading to the Time Vortex. Rory leaps to the floor to avoid the stream of clouds. As he starts to get back up, a massive viper-like creature shoots out and loops towards the skies. Knowing he has little choice, Rory flee's back to The Doctor. Meanwhile, the TARDIS is still running through time, briefly landing one Earth in 200,100. Amy observes Daleks flying through the skies on the TARDIS monitor, before it is obscured by a thick purple mist. A sudden jolt knocks her to face the jade pillar, which has now glowing, circuit-like lines running down it. She decides to head for the TARDIS drawing room to see if she can find any information on the pillar or the purple mist. - - - The Jade Pillar opens up to reveal a device resembling a music box. The time harp and pillar play in unison, the surprisingly beautiful music turning the clear blue skies into a dark night filled with purple clouds and crackling lightning. Amy realises that the TARDIS was trying to prevent this from happening by taking the pillar as far away from the time harp as possible by doubling back on its own timeline, and asks The Doctor for confirmation on this - though when she see's him repeatedly knocking his head on the TARDIS as he strokes it, she no longer needs to. The Chrono Viper slowly descends from the skies, flapping newly grown, draconic looking wings. It screeches and shoots out wisps of dark blue energy from its head. The wisps explode on contact with the ground, leaving only white voids behind. Leonardo's studio is engulfed, as well as Leonardo himself. Powerless to stop the hulking beast before them, the TARDIS crew flee, narrowly escaping the powerful beast's wrath. In the TARDIS, Rory asks The Doctor what happens next. He merely replies he doesn't know. Cast *The Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Leonardo Da Vinci - Mark Rylance Story Notes *This story leads directly into Vikings of Egypt, where The Doctor attempts to stop the Chrono Viper and explore the full extent of the damage dealt by his meddling with time. *The scene in the Paleoarchean Era suggests that Amy and The TARDIS had at least a small role in the Oxygen Catastrophe. Rumours Errors Continuity *The TARDIS drawing room first appeared in TARDIS and again in The Gunpowder Plot. *Earth in 200,100 is shown being devastated by Dalek warships, referencing the events of The Parting of the Ways. **The Doctor notes that the TARDIS materialised here as it was a significant part of its personal timeline, as the Heart of the TARDIS opened there. Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor